valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Fairingrey/Thoughts 6-17-14: Personal Things
Eeeh, personal? Intro I haven't wrote one of these seriously (emphasis on seriously) in a long time and I hope that I can write something interesting today without having to go through the motions again and be all embarrassed just because I thought I should've fixed something. And I'm finished with my physics homework and done watching fansubbed anime for now, after all. Well, whatever. By personal things, I mean: How do you connect yourself to the Valkyrie Crusade community you're in? What are the things you share and say? I felt that this belongs here again more as a thought of mine than something that would go into the discussion forum so here it is. It's something that's been on my mind since some of us aren't so vocal as others of us are, such as I am since joining this game. The Community TCGAPP Introduction I recently made an introduction post on TCGAPP for myself, which I haven't done in a long time since I joined that community just to apply for the alliance I'm currently in. You can find that here. Feel free to read it if you're interested in finding out some more of my interests or what I like doing or reading in my spare time. And feel free to reply or hit up a conversation with me about it, because I'm always open to talk about things I enjoy with others, and I'm down to make new friends whenever, VC player or not. But that's just an example of what I try to do when I get into a community and oftentimes I'm embarrassed to post these sort of things. Some people may find my taste in rock music too bland or niche, or maybe I like all the wrong things with anime and manga. After all, Circa Survive, one of my favorite bands, is hard for some of my friends to get into only because they don't like the vocals. Not a big deal. What am I trying to say here? Well, part of it is having the courage to say and share the things you like, the opinions you hold, the requests to make, the tips and advice to give, etc. I believe people who hold those things hold some intricate, existent, and useful value among other potential friends and comrades in any game you join. Getting yourself involved in a community is a way to help better your understanding of the game, and also get to know others and add them so you help them and they help you. The Community My History with VC's Game Community I'll come to terms with the fact that not everyone wants everything, and for those who want to remain casual, slow paced players for the games they enjoy, that's awesome. Because I started out that way too. And originally I did not think I would have been playing this game for so long had it been for that investment I made after Orihime, to try to get more involved within that community and help others out by helping each other out. And I was very enthusiastic during that time to be honest. I wasn't always a wikia person. People who have been my oldest comrades know that I've long lurked a particular board's threads and spreadsheet before I jumped here as to acquaint myself with more level-headed people who do exist here, and who I have yet to meet. I don't feel I need to explain why I left my previous community for those who have known me from before, nor explain the name change that confused so many of my friends when I actually changed it. But what happened, well... happened. Yet I don't think I have anything to lose. My Opinion on Community Participation In the sum of the things I've mentioned about my past I think I was always afraid to say something dumb, yet roll with the conversation and admit my faults. And it's true, we all do it. We're only human, after all. But to those who have something truly smart to say, or honestly dumb to ask... Say it. Because if a question is never asked, it is never found by others mostly using Google. And also if an idea is never proposed, it is never shared. Debunking False Facts and Hearsay In the end I am curious about the people who lurk enough and are too quiet to reply to some false vocal opinions because of the contempt they might receive, or the embarassment of disappointing potential comrades and other players. And all I can say is that there's nothing wrong for being right at the right time, just everything else for being wrong at the wrong time. Let's debunk some of these things: *Ranking is so competitive people actively steal FAWs from their senders and refuse to trade. Kinda wrong. Nothing to say against China, but we don't hang around on their leaderboards and I doubt even they do this. Except for maybe a couple rare anomalies. *Ranking people try to troll each other to get ahead in the game. Amuses me some people use this as a reason to account for their absurdness, but''' WRONG'. They're just chasing the safety of their little troll caves. *You have to be a premium sword buyer and buy craptons of swords to get anywhere to rank. '''WRONG'. Absolutely wrong, in the finest sense. Seen this bull spouted from my previous community, I don't know who is so vocal about this crap but this is just stupid. *Critters are useless against FAW. W'rong'. Although to be put to optimum use you have to have a TB's buff up, they are definitely not useless against FAW. Take a look at OA, and how many players till now are still using a pair of maxed OA's! *Low level players cannot rank. Pretty wrong. Come on, guys. Last event, I knew a ranker who was Lv 44 yet ranked in the top 500. TOP 500! And he only buys as much as I do! It all comes down to the smart decisions you make and how lucky you are to make a great team right out of the gate, even if it takes a lot of rerolls to get that one UR, and some more time to get into that one ideal alliance. Good for him! Also, regards to the Cosmic Cupcake member who got shit on for being some lv 60 and "Oh you know lv 120 people blablabla are looking for senders and here you are thinking you're cool by making some strict rules about who you accept" *People who rank don't have a life/take too much time out of their lives. Haha... nope. Smart decisions can make FAW ranking really easy by only sacrificing a portion of your day to get an allottment of points and being aware of who you add. Sure it takes time but it certainly isn't impossible for someone who can assess the right things to do. People who rank in the top 100 usually take only about 8-11 hours of the day to grab their points, or just get points throughout the day if they're on their phones. People in the top 100-300, maybe even less. All it takes is careful consideration of the trends exhibited during FAW events e.g. there's always a rush at the beginning and there's always a rush for lower ranked players at the end. Multitasking can help a lot with the game if possible. People will correct each other and that's fine, but being naive and narrow minded about certain things is in pretty bad taste. So in a way some people say the dumbest things, but that doesn't ever mean they're right. And nobody I know likes ultra-pandering substance-lacking people either, who have nothing to say but everything to pointlessly blabber about or try to sound cool to. My Question To You! So I've went on a lot about being vocal in the community, but I'm curious: How did you guys join the community? Where did that help you get in the game, and how do you think it bettered your enjoyment of the game? And you don't have to reply to this question if you don't want to. I understand I'm a somewhat rare case of super-active player, but I'm just curious as to your thoughts on the community if you want to share them. This game has went quite a long way and I consider myself one of the newer members compared to older members like my Alliance Leader. Closing Thanks for reading! Again, I do have a physics summer course I am currently enrolled in, but I'm still trying my best to be on for FAW encounters and assists, stuff like that. Thank you to all my loyal senders and traders for continuing to effortlessly help me keep up in the rankings! Love you guys. If there's any special request you want to make because you want to catch up in the ranking, reply on my wall and I'll try my best to help you guys out! Though it is tough to be honest, to balance everything out. See you guys dueling and getting AW points!! And be happy nubee fixed this absurd crap for the 8 PM PST duel. EDIT: Edited to make it look more neat and organized and less like a giant BLOB of text... but that's because of all them headings! Category:Blog posts